


The Calm Before the Storm

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: After the baby reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: Aaron and Robert discuss the baby and their future together.





	The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I suck so much at angst. I don't want anymore so it's sort of angsty but not because there's a lot of acceptance that I'm sure won't actually happen. 
> 
> I actually had written another fic before this, then read it and was like "oh hell no, I'd piss the fandom off so bad they'd call for my removal." It wasn't anything bad it was just ooc and delusional. I was drunk, so incentive. 
> 
> Anyway, another baby talk fic. I kind of wish I was still living in the land of denial and ignoring this, but it's happening and I've forgiven Robert so I have to accept it.

Sometimes there's a calm before the storm and Aaron feels like that calm was this weekend. Robert slept downstairs on the sofa and Aaron kept to the bed, he didn't sleep well, if at all and he cried most of the nights away. So maybe it wasn't calm, but there was no discussions about the baby or what their future held for them, and Aaron had a lot of time to think things through. 

Monday is when the storm hits, a hurricane of truths bearing down on them and Aaron was ready - well he wasn't but he knew they couldn't ignore it anymore - to talk things through. He'd made his decision. 

“We need to talk,” Aaron told Robert as he came downstairs. Robert was in the kitchen making coffee and he spilled coffee beans across the counter at Aaron's words. He froze, not moving to clean up the mess before his whole body sagged in defeat and turned to face Aaron and his fate. 

“Okay,” Robert said in resignation, as if he already knew the outcome. He'd already thought through having to pack his bags, look around at what was supposed to be a happy home and have to leave it all because of what an immense screw up he is. 

Aaron took to the living room, perching on the sofa and waiting for Robert to join him. Robert sat tense at the other end of the sofa, hand already fiddling with his wedding ring. He thinks of how long he wore his to Chrissie. _Too long,_ he thinks. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to remove this one.

“I've had time to think, about what I want and how we can move on from this.”

“We?” Robert says hopefully. 

“I love you, but I also think I kind of hate you and I know I hate her, but I… I don't hate that baby, Robert.” 

“I don't understand,” Robert said after he flinched at Aaron's words. Hearing Aaron say he hates him, that hurts but it's no more than he feels he deserves. “What are you saying?” 

“The next eight months are going to be hell for me, seeing her carry your child, knowing that that's something I can't do for you. Knowing that she'll always be able to give you something I can't.” 

“There isn't anything she can give me, Aaron.” 

“Well obviously she can,” Aaron said coldly, “or you wouldn't have fucked her in the first place.” 

Robert flinched and gritted through his teeth. “I told you it didn't mean anything. She was easy and there, nothing more to it.” 

“Except now she's pregnant, with your baby!” Aaron shouted. He took a calming breath, he didn't want to scream at Robert, no matter how much his instincts are shouting at him to do so. “I can't compete with that.”

“There's no competition,” Robert said heatedly. “There's no comparison. I only want you. Her and that baby mean nothing to me.” 

“You say that now, but what's gonna happen in eight months when she gives birth and you have to see that baby around the village. You think you can ignore it then, your own child?” 

“Yes. If that's what it takes for us to work, to stay together, then yeah, I can ignore it.” And he sounds so sure, so sure that maybe Aaron could really believe that, but he just can't. 

“I don't want to be the reason you turn into a deadbeat dad who doesn't give a toss about his own kid. When parents do that, you get people like me and you. Your kid deserves better than that, Robert. Your kid deserves a dad.” 

“Why are you pushing so hard for this? Why are you trying to break us more?” 

“I'm not trying to break us,” Aaron glares at Robert. “You've done a good job of that all yourself.” Aaron sighs but he isn't going to apologize for throwing out the truth.

“We can leave,” Robert said suddenly. “Go wherever you want. We never have to see her again or the baby. You don't have to put yourself through this.” 

“Leaving isn't going to make this go away, besides, this is my home and I'll be damned if some slag is going to chase me away.” 

“We could start over, in a new place where what I've done isn't screaming in your face, reminding you that I'm not worth your time.”

“Don't put words into my mouth because I never said you aren't worth my time. I've told you I want to do this, be with you and I'll stand by you as a dad as well. I just hope that…” 

“Hope what?” Robert pushes and he's not sure if he's reading the moment wrong but he goes for it anyway and reaches across the sofa to take Aaron's hand. He takes it as a good sign when Aaron let's him. “What do you want, Aaron?” 

“I hope that you won't keep me on the outside. I don't think I could do this if I have to watch you and her be parents to your child without being apart of it.” 

“I don't understand that?” 

“At times it's going to destroy me having to watch her carry and grow with your child when I can't do that for you-”

“Aaron,” Robert cuts him off, shaking his head and moving closer across the sofa to Aaron. “Just because you can't carry my child doesn't mean we can't have one. If a kid is what you want, then we can do that together.” 

“That's not what I'm saying. It's not about me wanting a child, it's about her being able to give you something I can't. This woman, who I hate and has been a constant thorn in my side since she came to this village, is giving you something I can't. And that… well that just makes me feel awful.”

“I don't want this from her, she is the last person I want anything from. I didn't ask for this.”

“Yeah but you were the one stupid enough not use to protection.” Aaron jerked his hand from Robert's but he didn't push him away. “It's happening, Robert. She's pregnant and the baby is coming whether you want it or not. You burying your head in the sand is only going to work for so long.” 

“Let's say I did it, all of it. Going to doctors appointments, preparing for a baby, getting ready to be a dad and the whole time doing this with her. Could you really stand to watch me do that?” 

Aaron really thought about it. He pictured Robert at the baby scan, getting to see his child through a monitor and hear its heartbeat. He pictured getting to feel the baby kick for the first time. He pictured late nights where Robert would scour every baby book written by man, and going to prenatal classes, and struggling through lists of names for the baby. Then the image of him in the hospital room, being handed his son or daughter and the way he'd look at the baby without so much as an ounce of regret. Yeah, maybe he could do it. There was only one thing, whilst Rebecca was there, she was in the back of the pictures, because beside Robert was Aaron. 

“I think so,” Aaron finally answered. “As long as you don't keep me on the outside and make me watch you get to know your child from afar.” 

Robert shakes his head, confused. “Aaron, even if I chose to do this, what gave you the idea I'd do it without you. You're my husband. Haven't you ever heard of being a stepparent? My mum, Sarah, she was my step-mum and I loved her like my real mum. She was everything to me growing up.”

“It's her baby, Robert, yours.” 

“And you're my husband. If that baby's in my life, then it's in yours as well. I figured you didn't want it to be because you hated it.” 

“It isn't ideal but it's your child, it's a part of you and I love every part of you Robert. That child's innocent, just because it's half hers doesn't mean I'm going to hate it. I'm going to look at your son or daughter and love them because they're yours. I mean, when I look at Liv I don't see Gordon, I see my sister who I love even though she was made by him.” 

“Well she's your sister,” Robert said. “Of course you love her.” 

“But I still don't see Gordon. I see a young, independent, often stroppy teenage girl who I love. And when that baby's born I'm going to see it, not Rebecca, just the baby. I'll love it in spite of its genetic makeup, because it's going to be yours.” 

Robert swallowed and looked down, thinking about it all. He truly doesn't want to do it, he's terrified it will tear apart Aaron and him for good and he can't have that. Wouldn't know if he'd survive it. But the picture Aaron's painted, of the two of them together, raising his child. It's hard to erase that image, especially when he thinks of Aaron holding his child and loving him or her in spite of everything. 

“Even if I chose to do it, there's no way I would do it without you.” 

“I wouldn't want you to,” Aaron said. “It'd be hard, having to watch her grow with your baby and being reminded constantly of what you've done, and there would be times I'd wonder if it's worth it, if you're worth it, but even still; she's pregnant and that baby's coming and she lives in the same village so I'll have to see it anyway. At least this way, the baby would have a dad-”

“Dads,” Robert corrects him. 

Aaron swallows hard and nods, “Yeah. And I think that's a better option than ignoring it.” 

“I don't know,” Robert finally says. “I need time to think it over. I don't know if I can do it.” 

“Well, whatever you decide, just know you won't be alone.” 

With that said, Aaron gets up and starts the day with making breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> See what I mean, yeah probably won't happen this way. I'm sure they'll be tears and more screaming and all that juicy drama ED feeds off of, cause you know, they're evil.


End file.
